Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell, '''also known as '''Tink for short, is a fictional character in the Tinker Bell (series). She has a crush on the sparrow man Terence, as he has one on her, but they both never admit it. To stay close, she is best friends with Terence. Series Tinker Bell Tink gets born with all the fairies waiting her. She gets to choose her talent, but the only talent that she passes was a hammer. The tinker's hammer glows and goes to her, shining very brightly. Tinker Bell's dream is to go to mainland with her friends, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Fawn. She learns that only nature fairies can go and trains to be a nature fairy. But she fails. She fixes a music box she found, which makes her friends proud of her. Later, after going to capture the sprinting thistles for Vidia, she accidentally destroys spring. Tink comes up with a solution and also saves it. As a reward, Queen Clarion allows her to go to the Mainland. Tink returns the music box to its owner and goes off happily. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Tink gets a chance to make the scepter for the moonstone for the blue moon. The only problem is, she breaks it. So Tink has to venture to find a secret wish to restore the moonstone. At the end, she end terence, who had broke up on being friends, became friends again and did the scepter with the broken peices. It brand more Blue pixie dust than ever! Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Tinker Bell goes to summer camp and every thing is on for a good start until Tink decided to go to the humans side. In a result she got trapped in a small house and got "kiddnapped" by a girl who believes in fairies. Tink's friends tries and finds her, while Tink is having a good time with Lizzy, her human friend. Later, Tinker Bell and her friends has to save Vidia who got trapped by Lizzy's father. Later, Tink and her friends have a good picnic and Lizzy's father, Dr.Griffiths, who now believes in fairies. Pixie Hollow Games She seen with Fairy Mary follow the race, then she give a praise to Rosetta about her new form. She also support and scream when Rosetta and Chloe win the race, while Rumble that must be win lose because Glimmer out from the train that must be win together. Secret of the Wings Tinker Bell is busy with the prepearations for winter. Out of curiosity, she crossed the border, leading to the Winter Woods, a forbidden thing to do. Then, she notices a weird sparkling in her wings. Tinker Bell's wings began to freeze because she crossed and she had to go to a healing town fairy. Tink leaves and her friends did not believe about the sparkle. The next day, Tink went to the library and reads a book about Wingnology. But the needed page was torn and the only way to know the secret of her wings is to go to the Winter Woods where the keeper of the books lives. Tink makes a thick dress and goes unto the Winter Woods and then the secret is revealed. Tinker Bell meets her twin sister and their wings are sparkling because they were close together. Her twin, Periwinkle, tours her in the Winter Woods. Then, Tink makes a snow making machine and she and Peri goes to the warm side and Tink's friends amaze Peri. But Peri's wings began to weaken so they rush back to the Winter Woods were they face the lord of the Winter Woods, Lord Milori. Tinker Bell and Peri were forbidden to see each other again. But then, a tragedy happens. A cold begins and the warm side began to freeze. Peri and her friends save the Pixie Dust Tree. And, at the end, Tink and Peri were never seperated again. Personality Tink is a sweet and charming little hand-sized pixie. She loves to collect lost things and make smart inventions by using them. She herself is a smart pixie, and is also very adventurous. She usually gets herself into big troubles in the series and usually has to find a solution for the problem, and gets a lot of help from her friends. Her adventures also does pixie hollow some good. Tink is also very curious about things, as she nealy lost her wings trying to cross the border, a forbidden thing to do, even though later she is seen to come up with a plan to make the warm fairies cross. Tink is also very hot-tempered and sometimes breaks the rules. Vidia described her as "Hard to get along with", which means that her temper can make her a different person. She also turns red in the face when she is angry, and as Silvermist described, is best to get away from her at times like that. Tink also did not accept her talent in the first movie, but this fact is changed at the end of the movie. She is also the reason for the shattered moonstone, though it brought pixie hollow a lot of good. Tink is also very loving and will do anything for a friend, as she broke the rules to meet her sister peri and gave her anything she wanted.Tink is also seen to be a good dress-maker as she fixed her clothes in the first movie,made new ones in the second movie,and made a winter outfit in the third movie. Due to her, many changes has been brought to pixie hollow from being the first non-nature fairy along with Clank and Bobble to travel to the mainland to changing the rules about crossing the border. Powers and Abilities Tinker Bell has the talent of a tinker fairies and is very creative in fixing and making new things using lost things. She can fix many things with the thngs she found. Appearance Body She is small, slender, and hand sized with fair skin, blue eyes, blonde hair worn in bun, pink blushing cheeks, and pointy ears. Pixie Outfit - when first born Her hair is let loose down her shoulders and she wears a white flower dress. Usual outfit She wears a green strapless dress with a mini skirt and green shoes with white puffs on her toes. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure She wears a leaf band in her hair. She has a long-sleeved outfit (made of leaves as usual). It ends with a skirt with spikes at end and pants with the skirt. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue She has her usual looks, but her dress has an extra layer, and more spikes. Winter Outfit She wears a head phone like band on her hair, and her outfit covers her wings.eat She wears a knee length thick dress with cotton and some pants. Relationships Terence Tinker Bell is best-friends with Terence, and also has a crush on him. Tink and Terence sometimes get into fights, which happened in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, when Terence made Tink break the moonstone. Cheese Tinker Bell is loving and caring for the work mouse and often can calm him down. Periwinkle Tink and Peri are sisters, and show's a great relationship between them. That's why they even tried to break the rules. Now, Tink and Peri are never seperated because the warm fairies can enter the Winter Woods. Silvermist Sil and Tink's relationship is close, while both of them are mischevious. Sil knows a great deal about Tink, about her fiery temeper. She was one of the people who tried to make Tink find her own talent. Gallery Trivia *Tinker Bell is the only fairy who shares her name with the name of her talent. *In Tink's winter outfit, there is no space for her wings. *Tinker Bell's name comes from the words "Tinker" which is a talent and "Bell" that is an object. The word Bell may come from "Blue Bells" or "Silver Bells" too. *Tinker Bell's notable quote: "There's gotta be more to my life than just pots and kettles." *Tinker Bell and Lizzy's favourite color is green. *Tinker Bell likes to drink hot-chamomile tea. *Tinker Bell's web personalities are sassy, fashionable, creative. Category:Disney Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Tinker Fairies Category:Tinker Bell (film) Category:Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Category:Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Category:Pixie Hollow Games Category:Tinker Bell (series) Category:Secret of the Wings